The Goth Girl
by Staredcraft
Summary: COMPLETED! Things couldn't be great for Tommy. He's a Junior in High School and he and Kimi have been going out for years now. But all that is about to change when he meets a new girl. Her name is Gaz Membrane and she's all Tommy can think of now. R
1. The Meeting

The Goth Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up nor do I own Invader Zim  
  
It's a b-e-a-utiful day in the hometown of Tommy Pickles.  
  
At the local arcade, Tommy and Kimi get off of the public bus. The two are Juniors in high school and they've been going out since middle school. Tommy kissed Kimi.  
  
"See you after work." Kimi smiled. She worked at a theatre nearby. Because of this, she was able to get her manager to show Tommy's movies there whenever they wanted.  
  
"I'll be here." Tommy smiled as he saw her run off. Then he smiled. "She's beautiful. No one could replace her." Then he entered the arcade.  
  
He finds a game he likes, Reptar Battles! He puts in his money, selects Reptar, and begins to play.  
  
Else where, a tall girl is playing a fighter game. She has black hair and she looks like a goth. She wore a black sleeve-less coat, underneath was a long sleeved, blue shirt with black stripes, she also had on dark greenish pants and black boots. She was getting through the game no problem.  
  
"Come on...oh...wow...look out...take that..." She mumbled as she hammered at the buttons and joystick. Suddenly the game flashed and the words YOU WIN apperaed. The girl cheered. "Alright! Take that IRKEN INVADER! Then she entered her name. G A Z.  
  
Gaz then reached into her pocket. "Darn it, out of quarters. Guess I better head to the change machine."  
  
Back at Tommy. Tommy lost his battle in the game. "Drat." He mumbled. Then he reached into his pocket. "Double drat, out of quarters." He made is way to the change machine.  
  
Tommy was walking forward, looking in his wallet. Gaz was walking forward, looking into her purse. Suddenly the two bumped into each other and were both knocked onto their butts.  
  
"Hey, why don't ya watched where you're going?!" yelled Tommy a bit ticked off.  
  
Gaz was mad, not to mentioned hurt, at the comment. "Well, excuse me! I am not the one who should be watching where he's going!" Gaz snapped.  
  
Both glared at each other. Tommy calms down a bit. He did remembers looking into his wallet and he guesses he blames himself for not looking where he was going.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess you are right." Tommy said a bit embarrassed. "I didn't see you coming."  
  
Now Gaz was embarrassed. She also wasn't looking where she was going because she was looking in her purse.  
  
"No, no. I am the one to blame. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Gaz admitted.  
  
Both looked at each other and laughed a bit.  
  
"I guess we were both to blame for this knockdown huh?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guessed." Gaz said nodding.  
  
"Let's start all over. I don't wanna be enemies with someone I bumped into." Tommy holds out his hand. "My name is Tommy Pickles. I made films, I'm sure you heard of me?"  
  
Gaz smiles and shook his hand. "No, but ring a few bells and I can faked it." Gaz joked. "My name is Gaz Membrane, daugher of Professor Membrane. I'm sure you heard of him."  
  
"Oh yeah. That nutty professor TV guy." Tommy chuckled. "So this is your first time here?"  
  
"Yep. I moved in this town a week ago just to get away from my ignorant dad and my crazy brother." Gaz sighs. "My dad ignores me and Dib always trying to proved that a kid named Zim is some alien. Plus, everyone at home at stupid, crazy, or altogether. Anyway, I moved out, hoping to get away from all that."  
  
"So you are the Gothic girl, huh?" Tommy can tell by the way she dresses.  
  
"Yep. An outcast."  
  
Tommy pauses. Maybe he could find a way to make this girl not so much of an outcast?  
  
"Well, listen. I came here to get some change to play a Reptar two player game. Maybe you would like to play?"  
  
Gaz grins at that. "Are you kidding? I am a video game franatic. I can outscore anyone even you."  
  
Tommy grins wickedly. "You're on!"  
  
A few hours later  
  
"I got you!" Gaz smirked as she button mashed.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Tommy said back as he too button mashed.  
  
On the game it was Reptar (Tommy) against Mecha-Reptar (Gaz) and Tommy's health was almost gone while Gaz's health was still at full. Using Mecha-Reptar's energy eyes, Gaz won the match.  
  
Tommy moaned. "One more game."  
  
"Oh come on, you've lost 15 times already. Give it a rest." Gaz rolled her eyes.  
  
"There you are Tommy." A voice said. Tommy turned to see Kimi.  
  
"Oh...Kimi! Hey." Tommy smiled nervously.  
  
"Normally you're waiting outside for me. When I got here, you weren't there so I got worried." Kimi scolded. Then she saw Gaz. "Hey...who's she?" She asked suspicious.  
  
"Huh?" Tommy wondered. He looked at Gaz. "Oh her. I just met her. Gaz, this is my girlfriend Kimi. Kimi this is Gaz." He introduced them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Kimi smiled as she put her hand out.  
  
"Pleasures all mine. You're boyfriend here's a really fun guy." Gaz said calmly.  
  
"Yeah he can be sometimes." Kimi smiled. "Well, we still on for the skating rink? Or would you rather stay here with your new friend?"  
  
"You know I've been waiting for this." Tommy smiled. He looked at Gaz. "Catch you later Gaz...oh, what school are you going to?"  
  
"I'll be a junior at Helsing High School." Gaz told them.  
  
"Cool, that's where we go to. See you tomorrow then." Kimi smiled as the two ran off.  
  
Tommy took once last look behind at Gaz. "There's something about her." He mumbled.  
  
"Huh? You say something?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Tommy shook his head as the two ran towards the skating rink.  
  
Later  
  
As Tommy and Kimi skated at the skating rink, Tommy's mind isn't on his skating. It is on the new friend he made Gaz. There is something about her that...made him want to be around her and not Kimi. But that's impossible. Kimi is the girl he wants to hang around with. Yet, Gaz was a fun girl to be with even if she was a Goth. Add the fact that he didn't leave her to wait for Kimi and...  
  
"Tommy!" Tommy woke up from his thinking as he nearly rams into a wall. He stops just in time. He turns and sees Kimi looking puzzled at him.  
  
"Uh, what just happened?" Tommy asked nervous.  
  
"You keep going out of reality every few seconds." Kimi responded. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. I...don't feel so well today."  
  
"Then I guess we'd stop for today."  
  
Tommy looks relief. Yet as he and Kimi leaves the rink to return their skates, his mind goes back to Gaz. There's something about her...  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Gaz walks into her apartment taking her coat and stuff off. While she isn't happy all the time, right now she is. She met a boy who, despite beating at a video game 15 times, was her friend. She never has any friends at home. Everyone there just ignored, stunned, or get away from her. Maybe because of her usual attitude. Maybe because back then, she believes humankind to be useless. But now, thanks to Tommy, maybe there's hope.  
  
Gaz sighs as she turns on the TV in her apartment. A movie is being played right now and it just began. As Gaz sits down to watch it, she reads the credit. One word catches her eye, "Tommy Pickles."  
  
"So, this kid is a film director as well?" Gaz asked. Gaz sighs as she watch a film her new friend created. Of course, while she knows Tommy has a girlfriend, she kinda liked him...or is there more?  
  
Later at Tommy's house  
  
Tommy lies on his bed thinking about what happened today. Things were fine until he runs into Gaz. A girl who didn't have any friends until now. There's something about her that made Tommy want to think about her. He doesn't know what it is. Her hair? The way she dresses? The way she beat him (much to his embarrasment)? Boy, the more he thinks about Gaz, the more he...  
  
"Wait, that can't be." Tommy said. "It can't be. I loved Kimi. Yet...ever since I met Gaz, there's something about her that made me think about her. For someone who's a Goth, she is somewhat...attracted." Tommy gasps. "Oh my gosh! Am I attracted to Gaz?"  
  
Tommy is deep in thought. He finds Gaz attracted, but he also can't stand being away from Kimi. Oh boy, this is a dilemma, isn't it? 


	2. The Next Day At School

Chapter 2: The Next Day at School ---------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kimi and Tommy got off the bus, smiling happily. They saw Chuckie and the gang and ran caught up with them.  
  
"Hey guys. How was your date?" Lil asked the couple.  
  
"It was alright...if Tommy didn't fall a little ill." Kimi pointed out.  
  
"YOU? Tommy Pickles get ill while ice skating?" Phil gasped.  
  
Tommy laughed, a little nervously. "Yeah, it can happen to the best of us."  
  
"Hey Tommy, Kimi!" A voice called.  
  
Tommy and Kimi turned to see Gaz. "Oh Gaz! Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
Gaz came up. "Hey. Not much."  
  
Chuckie and Phil hudled over to Lil. "Who's she?"  
  
"She's in my History class. She's a goth through and through." Lil told him.  
  
"How does she know Tommy and Kimi then?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Hey guys." Tommy and Kimi called. The three quickly got out of the huddle and turned around.  
  
"We want to introduce to you our new friend. Gaz. Gaz, these are our friends. Chuckie, he's Kimi step-brother. And Phil and Lil, their twins." Tommy smiled.  
  
Gaz walked up to Chuckie. Chuckie had been the tallest of the gang, but Gaz was a few inches tall than him so this was the first time he's had to look up to someone in a while. "Hi Chuckie. Nice to meet you."  
  
Chuckie was a bit nervous. "Uh...hi." He shook her hand too.  
  
Gaz walked up to Lil. "You're in my History class huh? Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um...yeah. Please to meet you." Lil said rather quickly.  
  
Gaz looked at Phil. "Pleasure to meet you too."  
  
Phil didn't shake her hand. "Hey." Was all he said.  
  
"We met Gaz at the arcade. She's a good friend." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Well, Tommy got to know her better than I did, but I can agree with Tommy." Kimi nodded.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Oh, got to go to class guys." Tommy stated. The gang went their seperate ways to their classes, except Gaz and Tommy. They seemed to go the same way. "You in Mr. Shecklers Trig. Class?"  
  
"Yeah, funny how we've never noticed each other before huh?" She asked.  
  
Tommy started to get that weird feeling again. 'Man, what am I to do about all this? I mean I love Kimi, but I seem to beginning to like Gaz a lot more than a friend. Maybe...maybe I can ask her out and get it out of my system. Yeah...yeah that would work. I mean, it's not cheating on Kimi if it's just one date right?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Gaz." Tommy started.  
  
"Yeah?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Well...uh...I was wondering...would you like to go to...um...the movies tonight?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gaz was shocked. "Well...um...what about Kimi?"  
  
"Well...she's supposed to be working all night starting after school today so she'll be too busy." Tommy said and it was the truth. On Mondays, Kimi is always working all day after school.  
  
"Well..." Gaz stuttered. "Ok...I guess."  
  
"Great. Meet you at...5...no...6 tonight." Tommy smiled as they got to their class door.  
  
School went on as normal except Gaz is in some of the classes Tommy is in (much to his delight which he hopes his date with Gaz would get rid of). Eventually after three o'clock, school ended. At the front of the school, Tommy and Kimi are saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Man, I can't believed I got to work all night. You sure you can do all right without me?" Kimi asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course I can. You just go on. Tomorrow?" Tommy asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
With one kiss, Kimi leaves. Tommy smiles as he heads for the bus to get back home. He got something to do tonight that hopefully get whatever he got out of his system...or will he?  
  
Later  
  
Tommy walked through a part of town where Gaz said she is currently living. He is glad she told him where she lived before school ended. Otherwise, it would have been a crazy search. As soon as he arrived at the building Gaz is staying at, he heads in and walks up the stairs. He looks until he found Gaz's apartment building. He breathes in and out a bit.  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with." Tommy mumbles as he knocks on the door.  
  
The door opens, and Tommy felt his mouth hanging as he sees the most beautiful sight ever. Gaz is wearing a beautiful dress, ribbon in her hair, earrings in her ears, and shoes to match her personality. Tommy felt dumbstruck. For a minute, Tommy forgot about Kimi and concentrated on Gaz. Tommy, for a moment, feels like he wanted to hold her, hug her, and...  
  
"So, are you going to just stand there or are we going to leave?" Gaz teased.  
  
Tommy shook out of it and spoke. "Uh, that is a nice outfit you got." Tommy said. 'Darn it! Why did I have to say something lame like that?!' Tommy thought embarrassed.  
  
Gaz however didn't mind that the comment is lame. "Thanks. It's not normally I got out of my usual wear, but I happened to have dresses like this ready for use." Gaz said with a smile.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Well, let's get going."  
  
As Tommy and Gaz leaves the apartment building, they continued to speak.  
  
"So, what movie are we going to see?" Gaz asked.  
  
Tommy thought about that. He knew that it isn't safe to go to the theater Kimi is working at. Who knows what would happened if she sees Gaz?  
  
"Well, there is a theater in town that is showing a film called "Reptar and Irken Love". It's a story of a human falling in love with an Irken girl while the Earth is under danger from the Irken race. Their only hope is the hero of Earth, Reptar." Tommy explains.  
  
"Now that's a love story if I say so myself." Gaz said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Later  
  
Tommy and Gaz has gotten to the other theater, get their popcorn and stuff and got into their seats just as the movie started. Fortunately, none of Tommy's friends are at the theater with them so he wouldn't worried about being recognized and Kimi finding out. After all, it's only a date, not cheating right.  
  
The movie went through the previews for other movies and then it started. The movie itself is a combined Reptar, Irken (how people came up with the idea, Tommy never knew. Although Gaz did suggested that someone got the idea after hearing about her crazy brother and his rantings about a kid named Zim), Romeo and Juliet like plot, and love story. As Tommy and Gaz watches as the main characters (a human and an Irken girl) fight to save their love, Tommy's eyes slowly turned to looked at Gaz.  
  
'Gosh, Gaz looks kinda pretty even without her Goth look. If I wasn't with Kimi right about now...darn!' Tommy thought.  
  
Tommy didn't noticed but Gaz was looking at him as well. She didn't noticed he was looking at her and he didn't noticed she was looking at him.  
  
'Tommy is so...handsome. No wonder Kimi is into him. Sigh. If only he wasn't taken right about now...' Gaz thought.  
  
Tommy continued looking at Gaz. 'She is so beautiful! Even ten times more beautiful than Kimi! Wait a minute, I can't think about this! I loved Kimi! Or do I?'  
  
Soon the movie itself was forgotten as Tommy and Gaz just looked at each other throughout the film. They both looked like they are in a trance as their faces come face to face. On the screen, the two lovers kissed each other very deeply. At the same time, Tommy and Gaz leaned forward and it looks like they are going to kissed as well...Suddenly, the action picked up as Reptar blasts down some Irkens on the screen, knocking Tommy and Gaz out of the trance and turning their attention back to the film.  
  
"Geez! What just happened?!" Tommy thought alarmed.  
  
"Was I going to do what I thought I was going to do?" Gaz thought, also alarmed.  
Tommy and Gaz didn't noticed right now, but their relationship is about to blossomed into something more than friendship.  
  
Later the movie was over. Tommy and Gaz came out of the theatre with smiles on their faces. A rumble of thunder is heard.  
  
"Man that was a great movie!" Gaz smiled. "I mean all the explosions and stuff!"  
  
"Yeah it was pretty wild." Tommy added. "Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"But of course." Gaz said in an honest-to-goodness sweet voice.  
  
Tommy smiled as they started to walk to Gaz's apartment. Just then it started to rain, quite hard actually.  
  
"Ah great." Gaz moaned as she was getting soaked.  
  
Tommy looked at her and was jaw dropped. Her wet hair made her even more beautiful. Heck the rain in general made her hotter than he thought she was before.  
  
Gaz grabbed Tommy's hand. "Lets run." Before Tommy could object, Gaz pulled him away and they made it to her apartment in no time.  
  
Later inside Gaz's Apartment  
  
By now the rain had picked up and it was storming quite badly.  
  
Tommy stood on the tile flooring near the door, since he was dripping wet.  
  
Gaz came out of the bathroom in her usual outfit and a towel around her neck. She had another Towel in her arms. She tossed it in Tommy's face.  
  
"Here. Dry off." She smiled. As Tommy dried off, Gaz looked out the window. "Man is it coming down. I think it would be best if you stay here until it's over."  
  
Tommy tossed the wet towel onto the floor and took his shoes off. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea."  
  
Later  
  
Gaz and Tommy are on the couch. "No, no, move there!" Gaz said.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yes, yes go there. Trust me, I've done this before." Gaz states.  
  
"Really? This is my first time doing this." TOmmy said.  
  
"Oh come on, this games been out for months now. You mean you haven't played it at all?" Gaz asked as she helped Tommy place a new RPG video game.  
  
"Nope. Can't say that I have." Tommy smiled as he moved around. Suddenly an enemy tackled him and he died. "Aw man." He tossed the controller to the ground "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Gaz laughed. "It's alright, I know the feeling." Gaz laughed.  
  
The two laughed a bit. Then they looked at each other in the face and stopped laughing.  
  
Tommy was looking her over. Then he seemed to stop at her chest area. 'Wow.' Was all he thought.  
  
Gaz noticed and coughed. She grabbed his head and moved it to eye level. "My eyes are up here."  
  
Tommy laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."  
  
Gaz huffed and looked away. "You men are all the same."  
  
'Great, now what do I do?' Tommy thought. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey Gaz, have you ever heard of the song called Thriller?"  
  
Gaz smiled and turned to him. "Are you kidding, it's one of my favorites."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking of attempting a music video and...well...how would you like to be in it doing Thriller?" Tommy offered.  
  
Gaz thought about it. "Well...I haven't had much of a singing voice..."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Trust me, I've heard worst. Come and let me here you sing."  
  
"No, it's too embarassing." Gaz said putting her hands up.  
  
"Oh come on. Hey, if you kill my hearing, I won't sue you." Tommy joked.  
  
Gaz laughed at the joke. "Ok." She cleared her throat. Then she sang a few chords.  
  
Tommy was jaw dropped again. 'Oh man. She sings beautifully too. And here I thought Kimi had the best voice...wait a second. I can't be doing this. I got Kimi to think about.' He thought.  
  
Gaz stopped and looked at Tommy to see his concerned face. "I knew it, I suck don't I?" She looked away sadly.  
  
Tommy snapped out his look. "What? No, you sang great!"  
  
"Go on. You're just saying that." Gaz said as she started to stand up.  
  
"Gaz, I'm serious. You sang the best I've ever heard." Tommy grabbed her and pulled her towards him.  
  
The two of them just looked at each other. They were in that trance again. They leaned forward closer and closer. Soon their lips met and they kissed.  
  
For the next five minutes, all Tommy and Gaz could think about is each other and that they're kissing each other. Tommy felt so loved in Gaz's arms and Gaz vice versa. But suddenly Tommy came to his senses and pulled away, shocked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What have I done?!" asked Tommy in horror.  
  
"Comment on my singing?" asked Gaz in an attempt to avoid the shock as she is also stunned about what happened.  
  
But Tommy ignored her and paced up and down the room in a panick.  
  
"Oh man. Why did I do that? If Kimi or anyone else were to find out..." Tommy said crazily. "Oh man, if only..."  
  
"Tommy, stop it!" Gaz goes over to Tommy and stops his pacing. "Look, I'm sure there is a good reason for what happened but we will never solve it unless you calm down."  
  
Tommy nodded, calm down like Gaz asked and spoke up. "Okay, thanks. Gaz, about the kiss..."  
  
"I know. I was trying to avoid the subject as well. Whatever your explaination is, I am sure there is a good reason."  
  
Tommy sighs. He decided to get what he got out of his system. He decided it's time he tell Gaz how he felt, even if it means serious consequences. "Gaz, I kissed you for a good reason. You see, ever since I met you, you were on my mind. Despite being a Goth and maybe an outcast, you were the most attractice girl I ever have met in my life, especially one that beats me at a video game." Tommy blushes as Gaz chuckles a bit." At first, I dated you just to get what I felt out of my system, but now I realized it's useless now. You see I realized what I feel towards you is true."  
  
Gaz's eyes widen a bit. Is he saying what he thinks he's saying?  
  
"Tommy? Are you saying that...you got a crush on me?" Gaz asked slowly.  
  
"Not just that. More like...love. I love you Gaz. Underneath that Gothic look is a sweet girl and you shown that since I seen you." Tommy explains.  
  
Gaz stares at Tommy a bit. Tommy sighs.  
  
"Look, I will understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Tommy said, thinking Gaz will reject him.  
  
Gaz shook her head. "No, I still want to be your friend. But come to think about it, I want to be more than that. You see, you were the first friend I made ever since I moved into town. You were kind, fun to be with, and you're handsome. I was eager to go on a date with ya because...I loved you too." Gaz admitted.  
  
Tommy looks surprise, then he smiles.  
  
"Wow, for someone who's a Goth, you sure know a way to get my attention." Tommy replied, as he led Gaz to the couch.  
  
"And for someone who couldn't even win games even at arcades, you sure know how to get my attention." Gaz teased.  
  
"Hey!" Tommy laughed.  
  
Gaz laughed along with him then they stopped as they go into one of their trances. Then, as if by instinct, Gaz puts her hands on Tommy's face and brings her lips to Tommy's and begin to kissed him passionately and deeply. Tommy quickly kissed back. Gaz leaned back to lie on the bed, leaving Tommy on top of her. Anyway, to prevent anyone from getting sick, they kissed each other for 10 more minutes. Then they stopped and got back up. Thunder is heard outside.  
  
"Geez, that storm is getting worst. Do you mind staying the night here?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Do I ever!" Tommy said excited. Then he gasps. "Wait! I forgot! Kimi"  
  
Gaz remembers her. "Oh great. You are still with her. Looks like you're cheating on her."  
  
"I am not! I am just dating two girls!" Tommy protested.  
  
Gaz can tell that Tommy doesn't see what Gaz meant. Rather than insisting and starting an argument, he decides to agree.  
  
"Okay. You are dating two girls." Gaz agreed.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I better called mom and dad and told her that I won't go home tonight." Tommy said as he got up. "Where's the phone?"  
  
Gaz points Tommy to the direction of the phone and Tommy uses it to call phone. A few seconds later, Tommy hangs up.  
  
"Well, they know so they wouldn't worry. I told them that I am staying at a friend's place, someone I trusted, and since they trusted my judgment, they didn't argue." Tommy said.  
  
"Good." Gaz said nodding as she got up. "You'd sleep on the couch for tonight."  
  
Tommy then got something else that came up in his head.  
  
"Say Gaz?" Tommy begins to say.  
  
"Yes?" Gaz asked with a smile.  
  
Tommy blushed. "You have a great singing voice."  
  
Gaz blushed as well. "Thanks but I know."  
  
"Maybe you could...prove it in a music video?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I am thinking that I can film a music video and you can sing in it. Man, it is going to be one of my best ones ever and you probably guess I'm a film director. What do you say?"  
  
Gaz smiles and goes over to Tommy and kissed him again. "That sounds wonderful. How does next week sound?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
As Gaz recluantly leaves Tommy to go to her bedroom, Tommy sat on the couch to get ready for tonight. Despite worrying about what Kimi will say once she finds out, he realized he found love with someone who is a Goth. And he still doesn't see it as cheating. 


	3. Things Heat Up

Chapter 3: Things Heat Up ---------------------------------------- -----  
  
Tommy is sleeping on the couch. Suddenly a bright bolt of lightning and very loud thunder woke him up. He looked at the door to Gaz's room and saw Gaz was standing there. She was wearing a pajama gown and had a rather interesting smile.  
  
"Eh...Gaz...what are you doing up?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gaz didn't say a word, she just walked, in a seductive way, towards Tommy. When she got close, she got up on top of him and looked at him.  
  
"Um...Gaz...what is it?" He asked, very confused.  
  
Gaz just kissed him on the mouth. Then she pulled out. "I love you Tommy."  
  
"I...I love you too Gaz...we already told each other that..." Tommy said nervously.  
  
"I want to prove my love to you." Gaz smiled. Then she started to kiss Tommy on the neck.  
  
Tommy was really confused as she kissed him in the neck. But that soon passed very quickly as he pushed her up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Gaz smiled, then she took off his shirt. Then she started to kiss his chest too.  
  
Tommy started to get goosebumps.  
  
Gaz smiled, then she placed her hand on the bottom of her gown and started to lift it up.  
  
Tommy woke up in sweet. It was morning outside. "Was...was that all a dream?" He asked himself. He looked and saw his shirt was still on. "Guess so...man what was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?" Gaz asked. Tommy turned to see Gaz was fully dressed.  
  
Gaz tossed cloth to him. "I took the liberty of cleaning them for you. Wouldn't want you to go to school without any clean cloth." She smiled.  
  
"Eh...thanks." Tommy smiled nervously.  
  
Gaz noticed. "What?" She asked.  
  
Tommy jumped. "Huh...nothing." he stuttered. 'Man, I've never had dreams about Kimi like that before. Then again, I haven't stayed at her house with just me and her.' Then he went to the bathroom and got ready.  
  
When he was fully dress, he and Gaz left together for school. They went by a coffee house (Not the Java Lava) inside Angelica was drinking some coffee and and working on her webpage via a laptop, Ask Angelica 3.0. She looked up and saw Tommy with Gaz. "What? Was that Tommy? Who's that girl he's with." She closed her laptop and ran outside.  
  
When Tommy and Gaz got closer to the school, they agreed that Tommy runs ahead, while Gaz walks slowly. Tommy saw the rest of the gang and ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Tommy asked happily.  
  
"Hey Tommy? Where were you yesterday? You weren't at home all night. We were afraid that the storm yesterday got ya." Chuckie replied.  
  
"Oh yes. I nearly forgot. You see, I was out all night with a new friend."  
  
"You mean Gaz?" Lil said, eyeing Gaz walking closer to the school.  
  
"Yeah. We were hanging out and when the storm happened, Gaz allowed me to stay at her place."  
  
"Oh? What for?" Phil asked suspiciously.  
  
"What are you getting at, Phil?"  
  
"There's probably some reason she wanted you to stay. She's a Goth and you know what they're like."  
  
"Hold on." Tommy protested, a bit upset. "Gaz may be a Goth but she's really nice."  
  
"How do you know?" Chuckie asked, nodding. "How do you know that she didn't do something nasty to you and she forced you to keep quiet about it."  
  
"Because she didn't!" Tommy yelled angrily. "She is just a friend! Besides, if she wasn't, she wouldn't have let me stay at her place to wait out the storm! She would have just made me go home and risked my life! You don't see most Goths let people stay at their place!"  
  
"Only because they sometimes allowed people to stay at their place just to scared or tortured them!" Phil said angrily back.  
  
Tommy calms down and noticed that his friends are even more suspicious.  
  
"Tommy, no offense, but we don't trust her. We noticed that you didn't mentioned about Kimi throughout this conversation and we'd suspected she'd up to something." Lil replied. "Maybe she's making you cheated on Kimi."  
  
Tommy is both upset and secretly hurt that they talked about his second love that way.  
  
"Well, if you don't trust her, then you shouldn't trust me as well! Some friends you turned out to be!" Tommy said as he left.  
  
The three watches Tommy head towards Gaz and walked into the school with her.  
  
"She done something to him. I just know it." Lil said with a frown.  
  
Later  
  
Throughout the school day, Tommy tries his best to keep his love for Gaz a secret. He still doesn't believed that he's cheating on Kimi. He's just dating two people, there's nothing wrong with that. He try his best to keep up his school work and not to think about what happened.  
Eventually, it's break time and Tommy finds himself reunited with Kimi Watanabe Finster. She noticed that Chuckie, Phil, or Lil weren't with them.  
  
"Tommy? Is there something wrong? Are Chuckie, Phil, and Lil dodging us for some reason?" Kimi asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. We just got into an argument. They'd calmed down eventually." Tommy replied.  
  
"I see. So how is it without me yesterday?"  
  
Tommy decides, to avoid any more trouble, not to mentioned his time with Gaz yesterday.  
  
"It was kinda boring, but not that boring." Tommy answered.  
  
"Good. For a minute there, I thought you were out in the storm last night." Kimi said with a night.  
  
"Oh, you know me. Wouldn't dream of it." Tommy then sees Gaz waving towards him. "Uh, Kimi? Will you excuse me please?"  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
Tommy walks away from Kimi and, until he's certain that Kimi isn't looking, he approaches Gaz and they snuck out towards a place where they could be alone.  
  
"Tommy, first off, I'm sorry that I may have broke up your friendship with your pals." Gaz said sadly.  
  
"Oh, it didn't break. They just were suspicious of you, that's all. They'd come around soon." Tommy decides to change the subject. "So, uh, where did you want to tape the music video at?"  
  
"I have a relative who lives right in this town, who isn't as crazy or ignorant like my brother and father, who works in the music business. I call him early and he agrees to let us film at his place and he got a bunch of props and a set for us to use in the music video." Gaz replied. "He also guaranteed that no one will interrupted us while we filmed."  
  
"That is good. That way, we will filmed your singing without any interruptions." Tommy said with a smile. "You are a great singer. You'd do great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Soon, the two looked at each other in their trance again and kissed each other again. However, unknown to them, someone was watching the whole thing. A certain cousin of Tommy who runs a website. As she watches this and overhear the whole conversation, she chuckles a bit.  
  
"Oh man. This is going to be great for my website! Ooh, and Kimi is going to be mad!" chuckled Angelica with glee.  
  
Later that day, after school  
  
Tommy walks up to the Finsters house and knocked on the door. Kira answered it. "Hello Tommy." She smiled.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Finster. Is Kimi here?" Tommy asked.  
  
"She's in the basement." Kira said happily.  
  
Tommy smiled and went downstairs.  
  
When he got there, he saw that Kimi was working out by kicking a punching bag.  
  
Tommy saw she was in an intense mood. He coughed a little, which got her attention. Kimi grabbed the punching bag to stop it from swinging.  
  
"Tommy, what a surprise." She smiled. "What brings you here today?"  
  
Tommy sighed. 'I better involve Kimi and the others with the Music Video or else thy might get suspicious.' "Well, I'm working on a new movie. It's going to be a music video."  
  
"Really?" Kimi asked happily. 'Maybe he'll want me to star in it. I do have a great voice.' "Who's going to star in it?"  
  
"Gaz is." Tommy said calmly.  
  
Kimi was shocked. "WHAT?"  
  
"Calm down Kimi. Before you kill me, hear me out." Tommy said trying to calm her down.  
  
"This better be good Tommy." Kimi growled.  
  
"The song in the video's going to be a rather gotheic song so it makes sense to use Gaz." He told her.  
  
Kimi sighed. "Ok, you do have a point." She sighed.  
  
"Tell Chuckie there's a part for him in it. And, if I can find one, there's a part for you too." Tommy told her.  
  
Kimi sighed again. "Really?"  
  
"Oh course. Do you think I'd break my habbit of putting you in a movie?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kimi smiled. "No, not really."  
  
"Great, tell Chuckie. Later." Tommy smiled as he left.  
  
As soon as Tommy left, Kimi growled and gave a strong kick to the punching bag that ripped it in half, pouring sand on the floor.  
  
At Gaz's apartment  
  
Tommy knocked on the door. He heard hit sounds in the room.  
  
"Gaz?" He gasped. He rammed the door hard and knocked it down. He soon saw Gaz was working out on a punching bag.  
  
"Tommy." Gaz gasped.  
  
"Oh...sorry." Tommy said embarassed.  
  
"Great, you owe me a new door." Gaz sighed.  
  
Tommy laughed. 'Geeze, she knows martial arts too? I'd hate it for Gaz and Kimi to fight each other.'  
  
After paying Gaz's landlord for a new door (he got rich thanks to the films he made) and after watching Gaz do some martial arts for a few minutes, both Tommy and Gaz sat down on the couch to talk. Gaz left the radio on so they could listened to some music while they talk.  
  
"Anyway, I got my friends including Kimi to be in the music video, each getting a part. You must understand that I done it so that they wouldn't get suspicious. Kimi was upset about not getting the starring role of course, but I managed to tell her that the song is gotheic and it would make sense to use you." Tommy explains.  
  
"It's a good thing. I don't want her to do something bad to you." Gaz replied.  
  
"Or you." Tommy mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So how about sing a few more lines to practice for the video?" Tommy said with a smile.  
  
Gaz smiled. "I thought you never asked."  
  
Tommy watches and listens as Gaz practices singing the song "Thriller" a few times. Tommy sighs. He loves it the way she sings.  
  
"So?" Gaz asked with a smile.  
  
"Man, on the list of the best singers, you are on the way top." Tommy replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The music on the radio changed to a romantic tune.  
  
"Looks like your singing isn't the only thing that is so beautiful." Tommy said.  
  
Gaz blushed. "Again thanks."  
  
Tommy got up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Tommy asked with a whisper."  
  
Gaz nodded with a dreamly look on her face. "Yes."  
  
Tommy soon danced with Gaz to the tune of the song. Both of them looking at each other, without a care in the world. While Tommy is in love with Kimi, he felt more with Gaz for the obvious reasons. The question on what to do now didn't come to his mind. Nor did it come to Gaz's.  
  
Tommy whispered to Gaz. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Tommy." Gaz whispered back.  
  
Soon Tommy and Gaz kissed each other deeply again, lost in their love again.  
  
That night  
  
Tommy managed to return home this time. It was nine by the time he got home and he went straight to bed and fell asleep. He got the same old dream he have when he was at Gaz's house. But with some changes, both good and bad  
  
Tommy is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly a bright bolt of lightning and very loud thunder woke him up. He looked at the door to his room and saw Gaz was standing there. She was wearing a pajama gown and had a rather interesting smile.  
  
"Eh...Gaz...what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gaz didn't say a word, she just walked, in a seductive way, towards Tommy. When she got close, she got up on top of him and looked at him.  
  
"Um...Gaz...what is it?" He asked, very confused.  
  
Gaz just kissed him on the mouth. Then she pulled out. "I love you Tommy."  
  
"I...I love you too Gaz...we already told each other that..." Tommy said nervously.  
  
"I want to prove my love to you." Gaz smiled. Then she started to kiss Tommy on the neck.  
  
Tommy was really confused as she kissed him in the neck. But that soon passed very quickly as he pushed her up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Gaz smiled, then she took off his shirt. Then she started to kiss his chest too.  
  
Tommy started to get goosebumps.  
  
Gaz smiled, then she placed her hand on the bottom of her gown and started to lift it up.  
  
Suddenly the door to Tommy's door was knocked down and coming in was a very angry Kimi.  
  
"You thief!" cried Kimi in anger as she charges and attacked Gaz. Gaz knocked her away. Gaz jumps on Kimi and a fight breaks out. Tommy watches in horror as the girls he loved are attempting to tear here other apart. More thunder and lightning occurs as Gaz kicked Kimi and Kimi grabs Gaz's throat, in attempt to rip it out. And it looks like she's succeeding so far...  
  
Suddenly Tommy woke up from his nightmare. He was once again sweating. He looked around. He breaths a sigh of relief as he sees that neither Kimi or Gaz is in his room right now. He looks at the clock and sees that it's past one o'clock.  
  
'Man, that was one nasty nightmare.' Tommy thought. 'But what does it mean? Is it a vision of what would happened if Kimi finds out about me and Gaz? And if so, what can I do?'  
  
Tommy sat in his bed, wondering what girl he loves he should choose: one he known since he was babies or the other who he just met? 


	4. A Thriller Becomes A Real Thriller

Chapter 4: A Thriller Becomes A Real Thriller  
  
A week has passed since Tommy has fallen for Gaz and he prepares for the upcoming music video. Tommy, Gaz, and the ones Tommy selected to be in the music video are inside the set Gaz's relative set up for them. Most of the kids stayed away from Gaz because of personal reasons, especially the "don't trust her" ones.  
  
"Okay, this music video is about Thriller, a parody sort of I guess. This is my first attempt of doing it so try not to give me a hard time, okay?" Tommy requested.  
  
Everyone especially Gaz and Kimi (who's giving Gaz a suspicious and death glare) nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, here is whom I choose to play which role in the video. Gaz Membrane will be doing the singing. I heard her sing, it's very good." Tommy continues.  
  
"Oh, geez. I wondered why." Phil asked suspiciously.  
  
"Phil, please don't. Next, Kimi Watanabe Finster will be the voice at the end of the music video."  
  
"What?!" Kimi is kinda shocked and upset. "Why must I be at the end and offscreen too?! I should be in the entire video!"  
  
Tommy is not sure if he wants to go into the reason. He remembers his nightmare and he knews that telling her why is a bad idea. So he makes up a good reason.  
  
"Look, you'd still be in the video. I'd put your name in the credits, I promised." Tommy said reasoning.  
  
"Okay, fine." Kimi said with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Next, Chuckie Finster is going to be the one being chased by the zombies."  
  
"Hey! Why must I be the one being chased by zombies?! I am not scared as I used to be!" Chuckie protested.  
  
"Well, unless anyone else wants to be in the role?" Tommy said with the smile.  
  
No one else wants to be in the role. Chuckie sighs.  
  
"Fine. What do I do?"  
  
"Wait a sec. And finally, everyone else will be the zombies." Tommy concluded.  
  
"All right! A chance to eat some brains!" squealed Dil with delight. Lil rolled her eyes in a "how is that not new to me" way.  
  
"Okay, let's get the stage set up folks. And remember, try hard to cooperate with each other, okay?" Tommy instructed.  
  
Everyone except Tommy who is overlooking things begins work on setting up the stage. Tommy sees that Kimi is even helping out Gaz. He breathes a sigh of relief. He hopes (and prays) that Kimi doesn't find out about his love for Gaz and that she wouldn't try to kill Gaz...or him for that matter. He hopes everything turns out okay.  
  
Too bad it may not be so.  
  
"Ok, first lets start with a little practice at the sings. Gaz, you stand there, and the back up singers stand there." He pointed Gaz over to one spot and some of the girls, including Susie and Lil, to another spot. Then he took out a tape player and hit play.  
  
Soon Gaz's part came up. "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed."  
  
During this Kimi is looking at Gaz and seems rather impressed. Soon it's time for the back up singers to come in. "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night"  
  
Gaz was on her own for another line. "And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike."  
  
Soon the others join in. "You know it's thriller, thriller night."  
  
Gaz sings solo again. "You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."  
  
Tommy hit stop on the music. Everyone who wasn't singing ran up to Gaz.  
  
"I guess we were wrong about you, you ARE a great singer." One of the students said.  
  
People were crowding her. Tommy sighed and walked up to them. "Alright, break it up. Give her a little bit of room, give her a little bit of air."  
  
Kimi sighed rather harshly. Then she walked up to Tommy put her arm on him. "We need to talk." With that she draged Tommy away to another room.  
  
They were inside a storage room with crates.  
  
"What's this about Kimi?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kimi locked the door. Then she turned and glared at Tommy. "You've been getting quite friendly with that Gaz girl lately haven't you?"  
  
Tommy was a tad bit shocked. "Well...um...yeah I guess so."  
  
Kimi gave a kick at one of the crates, sending it into the wall where it broke into pieces. "You GUESS?" she snapped.  
  
Tommy ran up to her and put his hands on her arms so she doesn't swing them around. "Wow there Kimi. Calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down when there's a chance you could be cheating on me?" Kimi glared.  
  
"I'll tell you how. Remember way back when you and Z were hanging out. Remember how I and the others thought you were in love with him when you were just friends. That's what's going on with Gaz and me. We're just good friends." Tommy told her, even though the main point of it was a lie.  
  
Kimi looked down. "You serious?" Kimi asked softly.  
  
"Of course I am. Now listen, you promise to help out and not go at Gaz or anything then I'll change your part a bit." Tommy offered.  
  
"What do you mean a bit?" Kimi asked.  
  
"I mean, I won't let it be an off screen voice. I'll actually put you in the video. I mean, this will be more singing than dancing so why can't I have you in it. Besides, I'm sure in this day and age people would rather see who is making the voice." Tommy chuckled.  
  
Kimi chuckled too as she went to unlock the door. "Ok, I promise I'll help out. And...and sorry I jumped to conclusions."  
  
Tommy was a bit at a lost for words, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sure, it's ok."  
  
Kimi smiled. "I'm so glad I can trust you Tommy. Unlike the others, you've almost never lie to me without good reason." Then she left the room.  
  
"Yeah..." Tommy sighed rather sadly. "Without good reason." Then he left the room.  
  
Two hours later, the music video production is halted for the day and everyone went home. Everyone said their goodbyes. Of course, Tommy is finding it difficult to say goodbye to either Kimi or Gaz because of what happened. As he walked around town, he finds himself in the biggest dilemma yet. He was lying to Kimi about he and Gaz and the fact is he was lying to himself. He thought he was just dating two girls, not cheating on Kimi, but the fact is he really is. Tommy needs help but who to turned to? Not his friends because they already beginning to trust Gaz and they will get furious at Tommy for doing something like kissing another girl and cheating on Kimi and they may let something slipped to Kimi. Heck, he is not sure if asking his parents, brother, or even cousin for help is a good idea. Angelica is the one who always looking for a good story, even scandalous ones, Dil may let something slipped as well, and his parents would be upset at what he's doing.  
  
'Who am I going to trusted to to talked about this problem?' Tommy thought sadly.  
  
Tommy then sees that he is passing the old folks' homes, where his Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu are living. He thought for a minute then smiles a sad smile.  
  
"That's it!" Tommy announced as he heads towards the old folks' homes.  
  
Later  
  
"So that is what happened, Grandpa Lou." Tommy said, finished explaining his story to his grandparents.  
  
"So let me get this straight, scout. You're telling me that, while you're in love with little Kimi, you are starting to fall in love with a Goth girl?" asked Grandpa Lou.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that you are lying to your first love, fearing that she may go crazy that her suspicions were right and that she may attacked Gaz and/or you?"  
  
"Yes." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"I see. Well, you did the right thing coming to us, Tommy." Grandpa Lulu said.  
  
"I can't tell my friends, my parents, my brother, or Angelica! I need your help in solving this problem!" Tommy pleaded.  
  
"Tommy, I know how you feeled. Heck, in the old days, I have woman problems of my own." Grandpa Lou announced.  
  
"Really?" asked Lulu, interested to know what other women Lou dated besides her. She isn't jealous, just interested that's all.  
  
"Yep. Remeber that Morgana woman I saw again when you were a baby?"  
  
"Uh...I was too young to remember, but I will take your word for it." Tommy said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, you see, I was in love with her and it looks like we would never come apart. But then something happened that changes all that. Morgana saw me with Trixie McGee, your sadly departed first grandmother, and thought I was kissing her, but the fact is, I was giving her mouth to mouth, uh, stuff that saved a person's life. I can't remember what it is." Grandpa Lou explains.  
  
Tommy and Lulu chuckles. Grandpa Lou frowns.  
  
"Hey, I just forgot! I can remember the good old days! Anyway, because of that, Morgana left town and I haven't seen her until years later when Tommy was a baby. Anyway, I dated Trixie McGee a while and we fell in love."  
  
"I see what you're saying, but this Morgana woman didn't go crazy and try to killed you or Grandma Trixie." Tommy said with a frown.  
  
"True, but I told Morgana what really happened years later. Of course, while we dated again a few times, we drifted apart and never seen each other since. Of course, she still didn't hold a candle to you, Lulu." Grandpa Lou told his wife and Tommy's second grandmother.  
  
"Oh Lou." Grandma Lulu blushed then spoke. "What your Grandfather is trying to say, Tommy, is that it's best if you tell Kimi the truth before the consequences will happened if she knows herself."  
  
"But she'd be furious about my lying." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"Even if that so and she breaks up with you because of that, well, it will be one of those who do you really want situations, isn't it?" Grandpa Lou said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just look in your heart. Who do you really want?"  
Tommy looks down to his feet, thinking. Then he looked up and spoke.  
  
"Uh, I have some thinking to do. You won't tell anyone what I said here today, right?" Tommy asked nervously.  
  
"Oh you have our word, Tommy." Lulu chuckled.  
  
"And besides, if anyone were to tell Kimi, it should be you. But you better do it before it's too late." Grandpa Lou added.  
  
Tommy is worried that it may already be too late.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Gaz is hanging out at an arcade, playing the game she beat Tommy at when she first met him. She, unlike Tommy, had managed to made it to the end. She grins as she puts her initials in the score board. Once she's done playing, she leaves the arcade. However, her walk home is interrupted by one snooping reporter.  
  
"Hey Gaz. Glad I bumped into ya!" Angelica approached Gaz with a grin.  
  
"What do you want?" Gaz said, back in her Gotheic attitude.  
  
"Mind if I bugged you for a story? About how life is it back in your hometown?"  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes. She knew Angelica's reputation for being mean, bossy, and reporting embarrassing stories about people, Tommy included.  
  
"Take a hike, witch or I'd be forced to do something mean and evil back in my hometown. Trust me. What I did to my brother Dib the last time is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Gaz snapped at Angelica.  
  
Gaz leaves, believing that she won. Until...  
  
"Could it be compared to what I saw you and Tommy doing the other day?" Angelica said with an evil grin.  
  
Gaz stops and turns around, nervous. "What...what do you mean?" Gaz asked nervously.  
  
"Don't played dumb with me, Gaz. I saw you and my cousin kissing. You and him are in love are you?" Angelica said, though she already knew the truth.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, nothing! You know, I could ruined your starring role in the music video Tommy is making and maybe ruined Tommy's reputation by telling Kimi what you and he are doing. Kimi is Tommy's girlfriend of course. You could imagined what everyone else would do if they knew that Tommy was cheating on his girlfriend with the main star of his music video." Angelica said devilishly.  
  
Gaz gasps. "You wouldn't!" protested Gaz.  
  
"Face it, Goth Girl. You have until the music video is over to give me a story. I got the goods on you!!!!" Angelica laughed in her usual evil way.  
  
Later  
  
Back in Gaz's apartment, Gaz is sitting on the couch, worried about what she is going to do now.  
  
"Oh man. I don't want Tommy to lose his reputation and made him and me hated by everyone. It looks like the only way I saved face now if I do what Angelica said." Gaz paused to think some more. "Or I could break up with Tommy. But...I don't want to. I loved him. Oh, if there's only a way to solve this problem."  
  
Looks like Tommy isn't the only one in hot water. 


	5. Love Can Be Such A Bumpy Road

Chapter 5: Love can be such a Bumpy Road ----------------------------------------  
  
The next day, after school, at the studio  
  
Everyone's working on their lines and doing various scenes. Others are working on outfits for the zombies and for Kimi (Gaz will be wearing her usual outfit)  
  
Gaz is walking back and forth with a script in her hands. "What to do, what to do, what to do. I mean, if I was asked long ago WHILE I was still at home what it was like, I wouldn't care. But I don't want people, who now think I'm closer to normal than I ever was back home, to find out how weird my town was."  
  
Meanwhile, Kimi is standing nearby a cemetary set reading her lines. "For no mere mortal can withstand. The Evil of...the Thriller!" She said in a very creepy voice.  
  
"Wow! That gave me goosebumps." A voice said. Kimi turned to see Tommy.  
  
"Tommy! Thanks...you don't think it was too over the top?" Kimi asked happily.  
  
"Nah, you're a natural. I should use you as a villan in my next movie." Tommy joked.  
  
"Don't bet on it mister." Kimi, jockingly, glared.  
  
Tommy laughed with her. 'I better tell her the truth.' he thought to himself. "Kimi...um...there's something I was wondering."  
  
"What is it Tommy?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Well...I...uh..." Tommy stuttered.  
  
Just then Gaz came up. "Tommy! Kimi! I need your help."  
  
"What is it?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Well, um, you see...I'm having a little trouble with...um...Angelica." She admitted. "You see she's..."  
  
Kimi put her hand up in Gaz's face, cutting her off. "Say no more. We've heard this before. Just don't do what she says. It's not like what she has will really ruin your life anyway right?"  
  
Gaz smiled nervously. "Eh...right...well see you later." With that Gaz left.  
  
'Ah no, Angelica knows now and she's blackmailling Gaz. Now what do I do?' Tommy thought to himself.  
  
"So, Tommy, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Kimi asked happily.  
  
"Well...um..." Tommy stuttered. 'I better do something to soften the blow.' "Want to go out to dinner tonight? As a date I mean?"  
  
Kimi beamed. "That would be wonderful. What time?"  
  
"Eh...how about 7 o'clock? I'll pick you up." Tommy asked.  
  
"It's a date." Kimi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's a date." Tommy repeated as he left.  
  
A certain blonde girl was near by smirking. "So Tommy's not only cheating, he's two timing. This is going to be great!"  
  
An hour before he needs to pick up Kimi, Tommy has called up Gaz and explained what he's planning. It is his own phone line so no one should be able to listen in.  
  
"You see, Gaz, the whole date thing is just an attempt to soften the blow so Kimi won't try to kill you once I tell her the truth." Tommy explains on the phone.  
  
"I'm not sure, Tommy. I'm worried that the plan will not work and the consequences that will happened soon after..." Tommy interrupts what Gaz is saying.  
  
"Is not going to happen. Don't worry, I know Kimi. She can be easily calmed down after a romantic time with me. And then, when she calms down and not think about her jealously or anger towards you, I'd tell her the truth and she'd understand why I didn't tell her before." Tommy explains. 'And then I may have another problem on whom to choose, but I'd worried about that later.'  
  
"Okay, just be careful, okay?" Gaz said with a sigh. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Reptar's Cheese Palace. And don't worry, I will be all right. Love ya." Tommy said, concluding the call.  
  
"Love ya too." Gaz responded.  
  
Tommy hangs up and looks at the clock.  
  
"Well, I better get ready." Tommy declared as he leaves to head to the Finsters' place.  
  
Back at Gaz's apartment, the Goth Girl still has some doubts of her own.  
  
"I'm not sure if I could let Tommy be alone with Kimi. What if something goes wrong that and..." Gaz paused, then spoke again. "Well, I supposed I should make sure Tommy lives through this thing...alive."  
  
Gaz heads towards her closet to pick out the perfect disguise.  
  
Later  
  
"Welcome to Reptar's Cheese Palace." boomed a Reptar robot as he welcomes Tommy and Kimi into the pizza/fun house. People are having fun while some are eating pizza.  
  
"Wow! I always wanted to come here, Tommy." Kimi beamed.  
  
"Anything for my girl." Tommy said with a smile.  
  
Tommy and Kimi aren't awared that someone in a trench coat and hat is entering the place. Whoever it is tries to sneak in quietly, but the Reptar Robot gave her away.  
  
"Welcome to Reptar's Cheese Palace!" boomed the Reptar robot!  
  
"Darn it! I wanted a sneaky entrance!" hissed the figure. But she hissed too loud as Kimi turns to see who just hissed. The figure quickly runs away, keeping her face away before Kimi can see it.  
  
"I wondered who was that?" Kimi asked puzzled as she sees the trench coat person running into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Probably someone who needs to go to the bathroom. Come on, I'd ordered for us." insisted Tommy as he leads Kimi to the counter.  
  
In the girls' bathroom, Gaz removes her hat and wipes the sweat out her face.  
  
"Great. I nearly let myself be seen by Kimi for a moment. I got to keep a low profile in order to make sure Tommy makes it through his date without getting hurt. And if Kimi tries something, I'd have to stepped in." Gaz mumbled, hoping to help the boy she loves.  
After washing up a bit, Gaz puts her hat back on and heads back into the restaurant.  
  
Later  
  
Tommy laughed as Kimi got the most tickets after getting the most points at Speedball.  
  
"Good way of speeding that ball, Kimi!" laughed Tommy.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the best better than Gaz." smiled Kimi.  
  
"Now, now. No need to bring her up right now. Let's have a little us time for a bit." Tommy said hugging Kimi. Kimi, with a smile, hugs back, putting her hands around Tommy's neck.  
  
As Gaz eats her pizza in her disguise, she looks up and gasps. To her, it looks like Kimi is choking Tommy to death.  
  
'Oh no! I knew this plan wouldn't work!' thought Gaz panicked. 'I got to save him!'  
  
Gaz jumps from her table and runs towards the two. Then she jumps towards Kimi...but Kimi stops hugging Tommy and pulled away just in time to miss being tackled by Gaz who just landed on the floor. Both Tommy and Gaz are both surprised and befuddled.  
  
"What is that about?" Kimi asked, unknowingly, to Gaz. "Geez, I was hugging Tommy and this guy is in a hurry."  
  
'She was hugging? Darn it!' thought Gaz.  
  
"Need some help?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Uh, no!" said Gaz in a false voice as she gets up, concealing her face once more. "Uh, sorry about that."  
  
Gaz walks away, embarrassed.  
  
"Must be impatient to play the games, I guess." said Kimi in a shrug.  
  
"I guess." Tommy, however, is worried that the figure must be whom he expected it to be. But it couldn't be.  
  
Later  
  
As soon as Tommy and Kimi are done eating pizza and playing games, they left Reptar's Cheese Palace in a good move.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Kimi laughed.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Tommy said with a smile. 'Now it's time to tell her.' Tommy begins to speak again. "Kimi?"  
  
"Hey, Tommy? There are some places I wanted to go with you that I haven't gone out with you in weeks! Plus, I wanted to make up for lost time!" said Kimi happily.  
  
"Uh sure. No problem. Just tell me where to take you and your wish is my command," said Tommy with a nervous smile, disguising it perfectly.  
  
As Tommy and Kimi walks away, Gaz secretly follows them.  
  
Later  
  
Tommy and Kimi are walking down a series of clothing stores. Kimi puts her face against one of them and looks at a styling outfit.  
  
"Wouldn't I look cute in that?" She asked.  
  
Tommy smiled. "You most certainly would."  
  
Meanwhile, around the corner of one of the buildings, Gaz hides there. She reaches into her coat pocket. 'Never thought I'd have to use one of my brothers crazy inventions. Lucky thing for me I swiped a few before I left home.' She pulled out what looked like a fly. Then she moved her sleeve to reveal what looked like a watch. She pressed onto the watch and, by moving her finger around it, made the fly move. It was a fly-camera. She controlled it to move around Tommy and Kimi. Then she took out some shades and put them on. The shades were the viewers from what the fly-camera saw, there were also little speakers so Gaz could hear what was being said.  
  
The fly-bot moved around Tommy and Kimi.  
  
"So, where to next mad'am?" Tommy asked in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Hmm." Kimi thought. Then she saw another outfit accross the street. "Oh! That looks good." She grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him accross the street. A few cars almost hit him.  
  
"Kimi...this is illegal you know." Tommy said nervously.  
  
"So? Nothing stands between a High School girl and a stylish outfit." Kimi said with a smirk.  
  
The fly-bot flew accross the street, but was smashed by an incoming car.  
  
Gaz growled as she tossed the shades off. "Stupid piece of junk."  
  
Then she ran accross the street too, also almost getting hit.  
  
Kimi looked at the outfit in the window. "Man, I have got to have this." Kimi smiled. Then she looked at Tommy and smirked.  
  
Tommy recognized the smirk. "What? Oh no! You are NOT going to make me buy this." Kimi frowned. "Nope...nuh uh..." Kimi made puppy dog eyes. "Eh...um...oh alright!" Tommy gave in.  
  
"YEAH!" Kimi cheered as she took Tommy in and they went towards the area where the outfit parts were.  
  
Gaz followed them inside. A clerk saw her and came up to her.  
  
"Oh my my my my my. Just look at you." She said.  
  
"Eh" Gaz wondered.  
  
"You're wearing such tacky colors. You're practically screaming for a change in style." The cleark said disappointedly.  
  
"Hey, the way I dress is none of your concern." Gaz objected as she tried to get out of the way.  
  
The clerk grabbed her. "And you're attitude reflects your objection to your clothing." She snapped her fingers. "Ladies." A few more clerks came up to her. "Take this young lady to the latest fashion section." The clerks grabbed Gaz.  
  
"What? Let go of me!" Gaz yelled as she tried to get out of their death grips.  
  
Tommy and Kimi turned to see the ruckus.  
  
"Is that...Gaz?" Kimi wondered.  
  
Tommy turned pale white. "Eh...no I don't think so. Um...uh...hey this would look wonderful on you." He pulled up a random shirt.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Kimi asked.  
  
Later  
  
Kimi stepped out of the store, Tommy soon followed with a ton of bags. "Making up for lost time huh?" He moaned.  
  
"Yep." Kimi smiled. Then she stretched her arms and yawned. "Looks like it's time to call it a night."  
  
'Finally.' Tommy thought. Suddenly he realized something. 'Oh no, I haven't told her about Gaz yet.' "Um...Kimi...there's something I've got to..."  
  
Before Tommy could finish, Kimi walked up and kissed him on the lips. "You know Tommy, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. You're almost always honest and so trust worthy. I know you would never betray me." She smiled.  
  
"Eh...yep that's me." Tommy said, a little nervously but not enough for Kimi to notice. 'Great, now what do I do.'  
  
Kimi waved a taxi and the two got in and the taxi drove off.  
  
Gaz came out of the store in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with flowers on it, and a pink hat with a flower in it. She pulled off the hat and threw it into the street. "Man, crazy witches. Wouldn't leave me alone until I bought something. I'm selling these things on e-bay as soon as I get home." She moaned as she waved a taxi. "I sure hope Tommy made it home alright...I'll call him as soon as I get home." She said as she got in.  
  
The next day  
  
Everyone continued work on the "Thriller" music video. The actors are getting into their costumes. Tommy walks around, instructing them.  
  
"Okay, guys, look alive! Oops! I guess you won't!" joked Tommy.  
  
"Very funny." remarked Phil with amusement.  
  
Tommy resumed walking around the set until he gets to Gaz's dressing room. He enters it and sees Gaz getting into her costume.  
  
"Getting ready for the music video, Gaz?" Tommy asked as he closes the door and locked it.  
  
"What? Oh, yes I am." Gaz nodded as she puts her makeup on.  
  
Tommy frowns. "Gaz, I know you were following me and Kimi last night. Care to explain why?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gaz sighs. "Before you start, I wasn't jealous. I was worried, worried that something would go wrong and that Kimi will hurt you. So I followed in hopes to keep you safe." Gaz explains.  
  
"I told you I would be okay. But you know, you keep interrupting, well, not all the time, my chances of telling Kimi the truth." Tommy told her sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tommy, I really am. I...I was worried for your safely." Gaz looked up at Tommy with a sad look. "I love you, Tommy. I'd understand if you don't love me anymore."  
  
Tommy sighs and goes over to hug her.  
  
"No, I am not mad at you. Kimi is probably calmed down or soften up by now. Once the music video is done, I'd tell her the truth. Just try not to get in the way once more, okay?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gaz smiled. "Okay. For your sake, I will."  
  
"And I still loved you Gaz and if things do go wrong, I'd not let anyone hurt you."  
  
With that said, Tommy kissed Gaz deeply and then leaves. Gaz sighs.  
  
"Oh Tommy." Gaz said softly.  
  
Later  
  
As Tommy is about to get things ready for the music video production to begin again, Kimi appears and kissed him.  
  
"I enjoyed our date last night, Tommy. I loved you so much." Kimi said with a sigh.  
  
"Uh, yeah, me too." Tommy nodded nervously, hoping Kimi wouldn't noticed.  
  
"I hoped we do it again sometime."  
  
Tommy thought for a minute. "Yeah, sometime."  
  
Kimi frowns. "Tommy, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Listen, I got something I'd like to say to you, but it'd have to wait until after the music video has ended." Tommy said.  
  
"A surprise?" Kimi asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes. One you'd never forget."  
  
Kimi smiles and kissed Tommy again. "I can't wait!"  
  
As Kimi leaves, Tommy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Neither can I." Tommy said, hoping things won't go wrong now that Kimi has calmed down...or is she? 


	6. The Moment Of Truth And Consequences

Chapter 6: The moment of Truth and Consequences ----------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks pass. The shooting for the music video went great. Tommy and Gaz decided to wait until after Tommy told Kimi the truth before going out again. They had everything all planned out to tell her after the primere, but there was one detail they had forgotten...  
  
At the primere at the Theatre Kimi works at  
  
There are crowds of students, teachers, parents, and just plain everyday folks waiting in line outside the theater, waiting for it to open.  
  
Tommy is inside in a suit, Gaz is in a black gothic-type dress, and Kimi's in a beatuiful red dress. Everyone else are in various suits and dresses.  
  
Tommy looks outside. "Look at that crowd, this is going to be my...our best premiere yet!" He smiled. He looked back to Kimi. "Is everything all set up?"  
  
Kimi smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "Everything is a go. Let the crowd in!"  
  
Tommy grinned as he opened the door. He quickly got out of the way to avoid being trampled on.  
  
Later  
  
Everyone is inside the theater, awaiting the music video to start.  
  
Outside in the lobby, Kimi is there to keep up apperances. Angelica walks up and stands next to her.  
  
"Hey Finster." Angelica smiled.  
  
"Hey Angelica." Kimi smiled, even though she wanted her to get lost.  
  
"Nice dress." Angelica stated.  
  
"Thanks...you too." Kimi smiled some more.  
  
Angelica looked at Tommy and Gaz. "Your boyfriend and his star have been getting close lately haven't they?"  
  
Kimi looked at them and sighed. "Yeah, but they're just good friends."  
  
Angelica sighed irritably. "You are so blind and gullible aren't you?" Kimi looked at her. "They are IN LOVE FINSTER! You're boyfriend is cheating on you!"  
  
Kimi double-take between Angelica and Tommy with Gaz. Then she glared at Angelica. "How dare you accuse Tommy of doing something like that?"  
  
"Because it's true Finster! I saw those two together with my own two eyes AND I saw them kissing!" Angelica snapped.  
  
"Got any proof of this? And I don't mean an altered picture to make it LOOK like they're kissing." Kimi glared.  
  
Angelica reached into her pocket. She gasped when she realized "I left my camera at home."  
  
Kimi rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Listen Finster. I don't care if you believe me or not, but this is one of the times I'm telling you the truth." With that Angelica stormed off.  
  
Kimi glared as Angelica left. Then she looked at Tommy and Gaz together. "There's no way Tommy would do such a thing...would he?"  
  
Later  
  
Tommy walked up on stage, everyone applauded.  
  
"Thank you, thank you all for coming. This is a great achievement for me! This is my very first music video. Starring, in her first film apperance, Gaz Membrane! Featuring Chuckie and Kimi Finster! I give you Thriller!" Everyone applauded as Tommy got off the stage and the video started.  
  
A door opens inside a creepy house. In steps in Chuckie, dressed in rather banged up cloth. The door closes, quietly behind him. He looks around, cautiously, looking around. Then he starts to, slowly, walk forward. There's a clap of thunder and a wolf howls.  
  
The music starts.  
  
Chuckie keeps on walking forward as there's a huge gust of wind and a wolf keeps on howling. Chuckie, looking rather scared, turns around and walks backwards. Then he bumps into something. He, slowly, turns around. Suddenly lightning flashed and Gaz is revealed, dressed in her usual outfit. Chuckie falls, backwards, to the ground and moves himself back.  
  
Gaz smirks as she walks up to him. Chuckie gets up and bolts for the door. But Gaz, somehow, appears in front of him and he falls down, again, in fright. More wolves howl.  
  
Chuckie looks terrified at Gaz, who just smirks.  
  
Gaz holds her arm out to a clock that read midnight. "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark" she sung as she started to make a sneaking motion towards Chuckie, who got up and ran the opposite direction. But he, somehow, runs right into her again. Gaz holds him in front of her as the moonlight shines on through a window on them. "Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart"  
  
Gaz lets him go of Chuckie and he, slowly, backs up. He tries to sceam, but nothing comes out. "You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it" Gaz sung. Chuckie started to run, but he froze in place after just a few steps. "You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed!"  
  
Just then Zomibes appeared, out of no where, around Chuckie and joined in Gaz. "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"  
  
Chuckie snapped out of his frozen state and saw a open door. He ran, pushing the zombies out of his way, and made it through. "You hear the door slam " the door slams behind him. "and realize there's nowhere left to run" Chuckie sees it's a dead end.  
  
"You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun." A cold wind blows at Chuckie. Then he covers his eyes. "You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination." Just then Gaz came up behind him. "But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind...You're out of time!" Chuckie removes his hands and sees her and he jumps through a window.  
  
Gaz just stood there and held her arms up. "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes" Chuckie ran through a cemetary and ran into a creature with 40 eyes and he bolted away.  
  
"You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" Chuckie continued to run but he fell to the ground.  
  
Zombies started to come out of the ground. "Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade" One tried to grab Chuckie, but he kicks it away. Gaz is in front of them. "There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life"  
  
Chuckie ran away, but he, again, ran into Gaz. Gaz held him in front of her and started to do some wacky hand movements accross his face. "They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side"  
  
Chuckie ran away, but a while ghost goes, litterally, into him and he freezes. "They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial" He did a cartwheel and then the ghost flew out. Chuckie continued to run.  
  
Gaz appeared in front of Chuckie again and smiled as rain started to pour. "Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen..." She grabs him, turns him around, and points to a huge tomb that read The Thriller. "I'll make you see"  
  
Then she turned him around and pushes him to the ground. "That it's a thriller, thriller night" Chuckie started to run away, but is surrounded.  
  
Gaz comes up to Chuckie and starts to hug him. Chuckie tried to get away, but Gaz wouldn't let him. 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try Man!, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,Thriller here tonight!" She turns him back to the tomb. Chuckie looks in awe at it. Gaz lets him go and moves away as she joins the zombies.  
  
The Tomb opens in in walks Kimi, dressed in a black, dark, vampireish outfit and her face was dead white.  
  
Gaz and the zombies start to continue their music quietly as Chuckie stares at the approaching Kimi.  
  
Kimi puts her arms out to the moon. "Darkness falls across the land...The midnite hour is close at hand!"  
  
Kimi then points towards Gaz and the others, who were heading towards the town. "Creatures crawl in search of blood...To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood"  
  
Chuckie watches as they headed towards his town, he has a horrid look on his face. Kimi then put her arm on him. "And whosoever shall be found...Without the soul for getting down...Must stand and face the hounds of hell..." She points to a pair of dogs that looks rotted. Then she turned Chuckie towards a corpse. "And rot inside a corpse's shell!"  
  
Chuckie ran away from her, but Gaz and the others surrounded him again. A green fog comes accross the area, Chuckie covers his nose. Kimi approaches him. "The foulest stench is in the air...The funk of forty thousand years..." Skeletons start to come out of the ground and tombs. "And grizzly ghouls from every tomb...Are closing in to seal your doom..."  
  
Chuckie is soon surrounded with, absolutly, no way out. He looks like he's going to fight them. "And though you fight to stay alive..." Kimi smirks as she approaches him. Chuckie starts to get the chills. "Your body starts to shiver..." Chuckie looks up at her, as Gaz approches him too. "For no mere mortal can resist...The evil of...the thriller" Kimi starts to cackle very evilishly as a close up on Chuckies terrified face and the video and music fades.  
  
Once the music video is over, everyone applauded. They loved the music video. The crowd gets up and either leaves, talks and/or congratulated the autors, and whatnot. Most people crowded around Gaz, some saying that they enjoyed her singing. Tommy pushed his way towards to help her out.  
  
"Okay, folks! Move away. Give Ms. Membrane some air! After all, even celebrities want to get away from their fans on their first day!" said Tommy as he helps Gaz get away from her fans.  
  
As Tommy and Gaz leaves, Kimi sees them and looks somewhat suspicious.  
  
"Strange. Why did they leave together? Well, maybe Tommy wanted to congratulated Gaz or something. I mean, they are friends and there's nothing I should worry about." Kimi then remembers Angelica's accusation towards Tommy and Gaz. "But...what if Angelica was right? No. Tommy loves me. Yet...what if...I better followed just to check." Kimi said.  
  
Kimi, remembering her way through the theater since she works there, leaves through a door out of the theater.  
  
"You did well tonight, Gaz." Tommy said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Gaz said smiling back. "So, uh, shouldn't you tell Kimi the truth?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you about. You see, I need your help about how to tell Kimi."  
  
Unknown to Tommy and Gaz, Kimi is following Tommy through ways only she (being an employee) knows. He knows how to spy on people sneaking in food, not paying their tickets, etc. very well. She looks suspicious about what Tommy said.  
  
'Truth? About what?' Kimi thought.  
  
Tommy and Gaz walks away, discussing quietly. So quiet that Kimi couldn't hear. She decides to continued following in secret, though Tommy and Gaz are ahead now and Kimi having trouble keeping up.  
  
"Tommy, you soften her up with the date, you should tell her. What's the problem?" Gaz asked, continuing the conversation.  
  
"The problem is, once I do tell her, she is probably going to go into the "who do you choose" thing. I mean, I love her, but I love you as well. One girl afterwards is whom I wanted to stay the rest of my life with." Tommy explains.  
  
"Well, I couldn't forced you to choose. Like Grandpa said, you should look into your heart to find the one you want." Gaz said.  
  
"You're right. Once I tell Kimi when we're alone, I should think hard about who I wanted to be with." Tommy hugs Gaz. "Thanks for helping me out."  
  
"Hey, you helped me out with being pals with the locals including you, I owe you one. Now my debt is paid." Gaz said with a smile.  
  
Both her and Tommy laughed a bit. Then they looked at each other, in that trance again. They leaned forward closer and closer. Soon their lips met and they kissed.  
  
Kimi, however, chose that time to appeared and she gasped as she saw what's going on. The boy she loves kissing a girl she no longer has suspicions about!  
  
Kimi couldn't take it. She begins to cry a big loud cry. Tommy and Gaz stop kissing long enough to see her run away.  
  
"Kimi!" Tommy gasped in horror, letting go of Gaz in an attempt to follow Kimi. But Kimi was out of the theater before he could get a chance to catch her. "Oh man! I knew I should have told her sooner!"  
  
Tommy looked at Gaz sadly who just looked at her feet.  
  
Outside, Kimi runs out of the theater with tears in her eyes. She finally stops running when she's alone in an alley. She sits down slowly and cried to herself.  
  
"Oh, how could I be so stupid?! Tommy pretended to date me just so I wouldn't expected the truth! But now, what Angelica said was true. He was cheating on me with...with her!" Kimi looks up, an angry look on her face. "That no good Goth! She took Tommy away from me! She already did it the first time they met! Well, no one takes my boyfriend away from me and gets away with it! Gaz Membrane is a dead woman." 


	7. Girls Fight Like Cats

Chapter 7: Girls fight like cats ---------------------------------------- --------  
  
The next day at school Tommy and Gaz saw no trace of Kimi since the last night.  
  
Gaz was at her locker getting her books. "I hope Kimi doesn't stay mad at us forever. She's too nice a girl to..." Before she could finish, her locker was slammed shut, barely taking her hand with it. Gaz looked to see Kimi.  
  
Kimi had a furious look on her face. "K...Kimi. Look...I can explain..." Gaz stutted. She didn't want to get Kimi any more ticked off than she already was. Everyone nearby started to look at them.  
  
"So. You think you can just move into town and steal the first guy you meet? Even if he's already taken?" Kimi snapped.  
  
Gaz stepped back, her stuff still in her arms. "Kimi. Look, it's not like I planned it...it...it just happened."  
  
"LIAR!" Kimi yelled. "You are such a liar! You stole Tommy from me and made him cheat on me! ADMIT IT!"  
  
Gaz felt very hurt. "What? No! Kimi, I kept on telling Tommy to tell you but...but he kept on thinking, at first, that he was just dating two girls. When he finally realized he was cheating on you, he tried to confort the blow. Honestly...heck we haven't even gone out since your last date." Gaz realized, too late, that was the worst thing to say.  
  
Kimi smackced the things out of Gaz's hand. "You expect me to believe that? You're a goth. You do this for a living! All of you are the same! You are just the outcasts who can never be content unless you make others fell like you do."  
  
Gaz glared at Kimi. She held her finger in Kimi's face. "Look you. I USED to be like that. I'm not as bad of a goth as I once was...I still dress like this because I like it. So why don't you just..."  
  
Before Gaz could finish, Kimi punched her in the face. Gaz's nose and mouth started to bleed. She whiped off some of it and glared at Kimi. Kimi sent another punch at Gaz, but she caught it this time. Then she kneed Kimi in the gut.  
  
Kimi fell to her knees. She recovered quickly, glared at Gaz, and tackled her. The two fell to the ground. Kimi pinned Gaz down and pulled her hair hard. Gaz bent her legs back so that she could wrap them around Kimi's neck. Then she tossed Kimi into some lockers, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Kimi got up, wipping some blood out of her mouth. Then she made a stance. Gaz did too. Kimi dashed and was about to strike. Gaz dodged, but Kimi had her other arm ready and slashed Gaz accross the face, leaving a good mark. Gaz kicked Kimi in the gut, then she grabbed her, rammed her against the wall, then threw her to the blood covered carpet floor.  
  
Kimi spotted a padlock on the floor. She grabbed it and tossed it at Gaz in the head. It hit its mark...right at Gaz's forehead. Gaz fell to the ground, but she still got up, as did Kimi.  
  
Tommy heard the ruckus and ran over and saw the fight. "Oh no...Kimi...Gaz..." It was his nightmare all over again.  
  
The two girls dashed at each other. Tommy pushed his way through the crowd. The two had punches ready. "STOP!" Tommy yelled as he got in between them. The girls tried to stop themselves, but the couldn't and they ended up BOTH punching Tommy in the face. Tommy fell to the ground.  
  
Later  
  
Tommy woke up in the nurse's office a few minutes later. He groans a bit.  
  
"Oh man. What just happened?" Tommy groans.  
  
"You were punched, Tommy, but you lived." said a voice.  
  
Tommy got up and sees his pals, along with Dil and Angelica next to the table he is on. Tommy realized that he's in the nurse's office.  
  
"Hi guys. What's shaking?" Tommy asked shaking.  
  
"Oh nothing. Except you cheated on Tommy using the Goth girl, but hey, we aren't always like you." Chuckie said with a grunt.  
  
"Oh man. I didn't wanted this to get out of hand!" Tommy groans.  
  
"But it did. Kimi and Gaz got in big trouble and is in need of a bunch of bandages." replied Susie.  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
"Sure. Except they got suspended for fighting."  
  
Tommy looked down at his feet. He looked up again. "Anything else?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, everyone now knows the whole story and now, they don't know whether to trust Gaz again or not." Phil said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. When I saw Gaz, I should have try to..." Tommy sighs. "It's my fault. I should have told Kimi earlier the truth about my feelings toward Gaz in the first place. None of this would have happened if I just done it. I would understand if you guys hated me for cheating on Kimi."  
  
"Well, maybe if you explained why you did it, maybe we might try not to hated you." Angelica said.  
  
"You're supporting her even though Gaz mentioned that you were blackmailing her for a story?" Lil asked annoyed.  
  
"Okay, so I admit it, but I wanted a story about where she came from! Give me a break!" Angelica protested.  
  
"Guys, Gaz kept telling me to tell Kimi, but I didn't want to think that I was cheating on her, I just believed I was dating two girls. And when I finally admitted it, I tried to soften the blow." Tommy sighs. "I'm really sorry, guys."  
  
"Well, it isn't us you should be sorry to, Tommy." Dil said. "It's Kimi and Gaz. They are in the counselor's office right now, waiting for Kimi's parents to talk to Kimi."  
  
"Well, I guess Gaz wouldn't worried about getting punished. Her dad ignored her most of the time anyway." Tommy said with a weak chuckle. He then looked determined. "I'd better try to stop them from hurting each other again. And then...I will finally have to choose once and for all." He turns to Chuckie. "Chuckie, I'm really sorry for cheating on your sister. I know she is your sister and all but..."  
  
"No, no." Chuckie said with a sigh. "We couldn't end years of friendship just because of that. Just try to make amends with Kimi and quickly."  
  
"Thanks." Tommy said as he leaves the office.  
  
Inside the counselors office  
  
Kimi and Gaz are sitting in chairs. The counselor's behind a desk and Kira is there (Chas is too busy at the Java Lava) with a very ticked off look on her face.  
  
"What was going on through your mind young lady?" Kira asked angrily. Kimi sighed irritably. "Do you give me that attitude now Kimi-chan."  
  
"Why? WHY?" Kimi stood up, very angery. "I'll tell you why! It was because THIS girl!" She points to Gaz. "Was causing Tommy to cheat on me!"  
  
Gaz, now angery with Kimi's accusation, stood up and looked at her in the face. "That's a lie! I didn't CAUSE him to cheat on you!"  
  
"Oh really? You expect me to believe that?" Kimi snapped.  
  
Just then Tommy entered.  
  
"Speak of the devil." The counselor, who had been quiet until now, said.  
  
Tommy laughed a little nervously as he approached Kimi and Gaz. "Listen you two...I'm...I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."  
  
"You lied to me Tommy." Kimi said hurtfully.  
  
Tommy put his head down and his eyes closed. "Yeah I know, I know..." he opened his eyes. "It's just...I didn't know what to do...it...it all happened so fast. On moment things were just like they used to be then...I meet Gaz and...and...and things just went nuts."  
  
Kimi and Gaz sat down as Tommy continued to talk. "I...I love both of you just the same. I...I was just being selfish. Yes, that's exactly how I was, I was being selfish. Rather than choose one of you I...I wanted both of you. I just...just couldn't admit it. Finally, when I did realize I was cheating on Kimi I continued to delay things so I could continue to have both of you. But...but I now know that was wrong."  
  
Gaz and Kimi looked down sadly. "I've...I've made my decision." Tommy states. The two girls look up at him. "I know who I want to be with. But...but I want you two to promise me that, no matter who I choose, I hope the other will still be my friend and respect my decision and..." He pauses. "And know that I will always love her as much as I did before."  
  
Gaz and Kimi looked at each other and there was nothing but silence for a moment. Then they nodded.  
  
"I choose..." Tommy walked up to Gaz and held her hand. "Gaz." Gaz smiled with tears in her eyes. Kimi whiped some tears from her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to the door to see a tall man in a lab coat wearing some weird glasses and something in his ear.  
  
"D...dad?" Gaz gasped. The man was none other than her father, Professor Membrane.  
  
"Hello Gaz." Membrane says.  
  
The counselor smiles and walks up to the professor. "Prof. Membrane, I must say that it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I've been a big fan of your show."  
  
"Thank you." Prof. Membrane states. Then he walks up to Gaz. "Sweetie, I've come to take you home."  
  
"What! You mean you KNEW I was gone?" Gaz gasped. She was about to hug her father, but she didn't. "Wait...then why did it take you so long to come and get me? Were things SO important with your work that it finally took a call from a school far far away about me to get you here?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie but come, let's go home." Prof. Membrane says as he starts to leave.  
  
"No." Gaz says coldly. "I will not go home to be neglected again."  
  
"What do you mean? When have I neglected you?" Membrane asked. Suddely his glasses glowed for a moment. "Now hurry up, I've got a cure to discover soon."  
  
"That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about dad!" Gaz said loudly. "You're ALWAYS busy with work! You NEVER have time for me!"  
  
Membrane faced his daughter. "What do you mean, I've always made up time in my schedual for you and your brother."  
  
"Yeah! ONE day of the year! That is NOT enough dad!" Gaz cried.  
  
"But Gaz, you know what I do is for the betterment of mankind." Membrane states. "Many parents are like me..."  
  
Gaz cuts him off. "But ALL of them spend more time with their families than you do! And ALL of them probably pay attention more to their families during that time than you do! You are ALWAYS talking about work work work and never about ME!" She cried, tears in her eyes. "You'll NEVER change dad! So don't you expect to just show up and take me home...away from some one I truly love who loves me back and is always there for me!"  
  
Prof. Membrane looked at the ground. A tear came from behind his glasses. "I...I never knew Gaz. I always did my work for you and your brother but I never knew..." He looked up. "But that's all going to change..." Gaz, and everyone else, are confused. Prof. Membrane hits a button on his glasses and they started to glow. "Simons, cancel all my appointments...everything on my schedual. It's time I...manage my time better."  
  
"But sir...you can't just." A voice, obviously Simons, said rather panically.  
  
"You heard me Simons. Now do it." Prof. Membrane said as he took out the listening part from his ear. A smile came across Gaz's face. "I promise, now, I will always be there for you."  
  
Gaz ran up and hugged her father. "Thank you dad! Thank you!"  
  
Prof. Membrane hugged his daughter back. He looked up towards the window. "This is a very nice town...maybe, since you're brother went off on his own to continue to prove his green-skinned foreign friend is an alien, I can move in here."  
  
Gaz looked at her father and smiled. "Oh dad, you'll love it here." Just then a thought came to her. "But can I still live on my own?"  
  
Membrane chuckled. "Of course you can. You've made it here fine on your own so far so I don't see why not. I can just move my show to this place and buy a new home here." Then he looked at Tommy. "Tommy is it?"  
  
Tommy was a bit shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
"I over heard some kids mentioning your name and my daughters in the same sentence so I figured it was you. Now, are you sure you can make my daughter happy?" Membrane asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I most certainly will." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Good." Membrane smiled. Suddenly his watch beeped. "Uh oh, I got to go sweetie."  
  
Gaz moaned. "Dad! What is it? You just said things would be different. What is it? A cure for cancer?"  
  
"Actually...yes it is." Membrane chuckled as he left.  
  
"Oh..." Gaz states.  
  
Tommy leaned next to Gaz. "Green Foreign Friend?"  
  
"Don't ask." Gaz sighed.  
  
Kimi walked up to Gaz. "Gaz...I'm, sorry for what I did."  
  
Gaz looked at Kimi. "No need to appologize Kimi, I understand perfectly."  
  
Kimi smiled, but then she looked serious. "But you better not ever try anything funny or hurt Tommy in anyway or else I will come and hurt you so hard, so fast, you won't know what hit you."  
  
"Kimi-Chan." Kira glared.  
  
Kimi looked at her mom for a moment, then back to Gaz. "I mean it."  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare...and if you try anything to him yourself, I will do the same." Gaz said back.  
  
Kimi nodded, then she smiled a little smile and put her hand out. "Agreed then." Gaz smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Not exactly the agreement I was looking for, but at least you two are friends." Tommy laughed nervously. "And...uh...Kimi, are you and I still?"  
  
"Friends? Maybe Tommy. Just give me my own space for a while for me to think about it." Kimi states.  
  
"Ok." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Well then, if everyone is all happy and everything...I guess, if you two promise not to do it again, you don't have to be suspended." The counselor states.  
  
Gaz and Kimi smiled happily.  
  
"Things sure are going to be different around here." Was all Tommy could say. 


	8. The More Things Change, The More They St...

Chapter 8: Epilogue: The More Things Changed, The More They Stay The Same  
  
A few weeks has passed since Tommy has chosen Gaz and Kimi and Gaz has made up, and things eventually went back to normal. Well, almost to say the least.  
Professor Membrane has since moved into town to enjoy the normal life and spent some time with his daughter Gaz.  
  
"Man, this is the best coffee I drank so far." Professor Membrane said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Prof. Membrane." Chas said with a smile.  
  
"So anyway, what do you guy planned for today?" asked Stu.  
  
"Hmmm...well, since I don't have anything to do today, how about a game of science bingo at the Pickles house? I'd bring the stuff." Prof. Membrane suggested.  
  
"Scientist bingo?" asked Betty amused.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gaz is still living at her own apartment. She is no longer remember as being a Goth from a whacked out town, but rather a normal, nice girl for once. Everyone liked her again, though it took a few hours or so for that to happened.  
  
"Hey, Tommy. Hurry up or we'd missed meeting up with the others!" Gaz called to Tommy who is in the bathroom in her apartment.  
  
"Hold on for a sec, Gaz!" Tommy then came out, ready to go. "Man, getting this shirt on is brutal."  
  
"Told you to picked the Irken one." said Gaz with a smirk.  
  
Gaz is going out with Tommy now, who has decided to move in with Gaz (of course, he promises his parents not to get "too close" to her). Tommy decided to keep his love with Gaz strong, in order to prevent something like the Kimi and Gaz fight from happening again.  
  
Later  
  
Upon leaving their apartment, Tommy and Gaz heads towards the mall where their pals are waiting for them.  
  
"About time you got here!" said Phil with a joked annoyed look. "I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Tommy has trouble with his shirt again." Gaz said with another smirk.  
  
"Gaz!" Tommy said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, are you two enjoying each other?" asked Kimi with a smile.  
  
Tommy chuckled. It took a while, but Kimi eventually forgave Tommy for what he did. They remained friends even after their breakup.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" joked Tommy. "So did you find another boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but I'm looking. It'd be hard to find someone to replace you though." Kimi responded.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be someone else better for ya." Chuckie said, putting his arm on Kimi's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks bro." Kimi smiled.  
  
"No time to peek into the past, you babies!" said Angelica in her usual way. "Come on! I want to have fun!"  
  
"Oy vey." Susie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tommy and his pals begins to explored or have fun at the mall. Tommy and Gaz heads towards a place where they could eat and dance. Tommy and Gaz ordered their meals and sat down at their seats.  
  
"Man, who would have thought that a few weeks ago I just met ya at the arcade?" Tommy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well you better not find another girl." Gaz joked.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Tommy laughed. He then sighs. "You are so beautiful. I loved you so much."  
  
"Same here, Tommy. Same here." Gaz replied.  
  
Soon their meal arrived and the two have eaten it. Once they were done, the dance tune begins to changes into a romantic and slow song. Tommy smiles, got up, and holds out his hand to Gaz.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh Tommy." Gaz said with a sigh as she got up and accept his invite. Tommy takes Gaz to the dance floor and the two danced with each other. As they danced, they are in one of their trances again, looking at each other in the eyes. As the song gets more romantic, Tommy and Gaz leaned towards each other and kissed each other deeply.  
  
Tommy and Gaz are glad that they found each other and hope to remained happy for the rest of their life.  
  
The End 


End file.
